Yeudish Defence Forces
The Yeudish Defence Forces '('YDF; Yeudish כוחות הביטחון ב יאודיזם, lit "''Forces in Defence of Yeudism") are the military forces of the Rabbinate of Beiteynu. It consists of the ground forces, the navy and the air-force. The YDF has a strength of just over 147,000 full-time personnel and 411,000 active reservists, and is supported by the Ministry of Defence and several other civilian agencies. During the first decades of the 30th century, the Yeudish Government established the armed services as separate organisations. Each service had an independent chain of command until in 3998, the government made a strategic change and established the YDF to place the services under a single headquarters. Over time, the degree of integration has increased and tri-service headquarters, logistics and training institutions have supplanted many single-service establishments. The YDF is technological sophisticated which makes it uniquely different from other nations. Differences include the mandatory conscription of women and its structure, which emphasises close relations between the army, navy, and air force. Since its founding, the YDF has been specifically designed to match the nation's national security issues/concerns. Due to the great emphasis on the defence forces, the YDF has a hand in influencing the nation's internal politics and economics. History '''Formation' The roots of the Yeudish Defence Forces traces back to the local militias of the yeudish communities established posterior to the death of Chief Rebbe Abraham and the formation of the three nation occupation. The militia of its kind was formed Service Conscription exists in Beiteynu and has for more than two hundred (200) years. According to the Mass Conscription Act of 3836: All adults upon completion of schooling must serve either a term in the military or a lesser paid term of civilian national service, at their option. '''Both men and women will serve two years and three months (27 months) in the defence force. Throughout the conscription process designated recruits are selected to be trained in order to eventually become members of the YDF's special forces units including Sherut Meyuḥad and Tayeset 21 . Many conscripts choose to serve in the Ground Forces and the Civil Guard as the branches have become more friendly to conscripts with respect to liberties. Conscripted soldiers are paid an average 1,200 Beiteynus monthly, considerably small to the 34,000 Beiteynus monthly obtained by career soldiers. Around 45,000 persons are registered for military service annually. '''Civilian National Service According to the Mass Conscription Act, adults have the option to either serve a term in the YDF or a lesser paid term of civilian national service, at their option. For civilian national service, the combat option entails a three year term in the Civil Guard, within its community policing section. Other options include a three year term as a "volunteer" in the Fire and Rescue Service. Volunteers usually undergo basic medical training where upon completion they shadow senior rescue personnel, responding to emergencies throughout the nation. Although it is not a designated option, conscripts transfer from the Fire and Rescue Service into the Civil Defence Service as volunteers, training to respond to disasters and national emergencies. Other may choose volunteer in the ambulance services. With each district having its own regional health council, the option to join a specific regional health council's ambulance service is open to the public, however most adults upon selecting medical services as their service to the nation, tend to volunteer under the Yishelem Ambulance Service (the nation's largest and most professional ambulance service). If it necessary, in times of conflict persons registered under Civilian National Service can be called up to assist in emergency and disaster relief efforts. According to statistics around 110,000 people are registered for Civilian National Service. Conscientious objector Until 4007 conscription was mandatory to all-able bodied men and women. However, due to a shift in military policy and political policy, the concept of conscientious objection has been a promoted principle throughout military service and could be attributed to the few conscription numbers. According to national law, Conscientious objectors are exempted from military service on the grounds of proper reasoning. For an individual to avoid military service he/she must stand before a military court where his/her case for conscientious objection shall be reviewed by a panel of judges mainly consisting of the Deputy Chief of Defence Staff and 3 subordinate military officers from each branch of the YDFr (Land Forces, Air-force and Naval Forces). Command and Control Ranks Category:Yeudish Defence Forces